Worse Than Selling Your Soul
by CrazyDisasterForKicks
Summary: He sold his soul the moment he joined New Directions. Harry just knew he either made the worst mistake of his life or possibly the best decision. One year, that's all he had to make it through. One muggle filled year. Merlin help him.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Glee. I just like to play with them.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1,166  
><strong>An**: I'm not sure what I'm doing, starting a new project when I'm stuck on my other multi-chaptered story. Don't kill me?

**Warnings**: OOC!Everyone, Language, Dark Themes (ex. thoughts of suicide, mentions of death, descriptions of torture(..?Maybe.), **SLASH! HET**! (Why not warn for both?) Teenage Angst, Descriptions of nasty things (undecided so far), and whatever else I can manage to stuff into this. _**Unbeta'ed**_  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: ...Suggestions welcome.

**Title**: Worse than selling your soul

Prologue:

Greed was something Harry was intimately familiar with. All forms. Sexual greed. Monetary greed. You name it, and he had been on the receiving end of it. As he stared at the William McKinley High Glee Club Harry wondered for the sixth time, why he was here. He wasn't particularly social, so he didn't want the spotlight. Glancing to the seats placed in front of him, he caught Rachel Berry's eyes and winced. The filthy shine of greed covered brown orbs. A shiver crawled down his spine, instincts warning him to stay away from this particular member.

His eyes darted to the floor and he cleared his throat, he felt as if he was about to sell his soul to the Devil. And, as if nothing else mattered, he knew he was. Once he had hesitantly placed his foot within the choir room, his reputation at McKinley High had been doomed. It didn't matter if Coach Beiste allowed him to join the Football team. He knew he was going to have a hell of a year. Gathering what remained of his Gryffindor courage, Harry began to speak.

"Hi... My name is Harry Potter and I'm here to audition for the Glee Club..." He rubbed the back of his neck and let a half smile grace his face. "Obviously." Cautiously raising his head he was pleasantly surprised to see welcoming faces staring back at him. "I'm going to warn you know, I don't really have the best voice, but some of my friends back in England told me my voice was best suited for a band called Disturbed. I'm not sure how many of you know them... But, I'll be singing a song by them. If it's bad, feel free to throw rotten vegetables at me."

Light laughter filled the room. "You'll be fine. We don't turn anyone away from the Glee Club." The teacher, Will Schuester if Harry recalled correctly, stated. "So, just be confident and you'll do fine. If you want I could always have one of the kids perform something for you first."

"I'm fine actually... I do get the instrumental music in the back ground right? I mean, I can't sing this song without the music behind me." Harry bit his lip, becoming more and more nervous as the seconds ticked.

"Oh yeah. Do you have the disk or anything with just the back ground music? I can pop it into the CD player easily." Mr. Schue, as everyone called him, tried to reassure him.

Harry nodded and walked a few steps to where he had placed his bag down. He brought the CD just in case he actually decided to try out today. Sighing in relief, Harry pulled the CD from the side zipper. Grinning brightly, Harry gave it to Mr. Schue and waited for the music to start.

"The indulgence of our lives has cast a shadow on our world.  
>Our devotion to our appetites betrayed us all.<br>An apocalyptic plight.  
>More destruction will unfold.<br>Mother Earth will show her darker side and take her toll."

Harry moved his body to the beat, and felt the anger that the song invoked, course through his veins.

"It's just another way to die." Opening his eyes he saw the expressionless members of the Glee Club.

"There can be no other reason why.  
>You know we should have seen it coming.<br>Consequences we cannot deny will be revealed in time.  
>Glaciers melt as we pollute the sky.<br>A sign of devastation coming.  
>We don't need another way to die.<br>Can we repent in time?"

He threw a glance around the room and saw a mohawked teen smirking. He raised an eyebrow and caught the boys eyes. Green eyes widened at the feeling he saw reflected in cool brown eyes. Closing his eyes to get away from the intense staring he continued with the song, pouring his soul into it.

"The Time bomb is ticking and no one is listening.  
>Our future is fading.<br>Is there any hope we'll survive?

Still, we ravage the world that we love.  
>And the millions cry out to be saved.<br>Our endless maniacal appetite.  
>Left us with another way to die.<br>It's just another way to die.  
>Can we repent in time?"<p>

Surrendering himself to the music, Harry moved in ways he never expected he could.

"Greed and hunger led to our demise.  
>A path I can't believe we followed.<br>Black agenda's rooted in a lie.  
>Will we repent in time?<br>Species fall before our very eyes.  
>A world that they cannot survive in left them with another way to die.<br>Are we dead inside?"

Harry sang the rest of the lyrics with all of his soul before stopping with the music, looking up at the kids who were watching him. "That was pretty fucking amazing," the teen from earlier spoke up, eyes dragging along Harry's body. "I didn't think a voice like that could come from a body like yours."

Eye twitching, Harry frowned. He wasn't that small! 5 foot, 7 inches was perfectly acceptable for a male. ...In his dreams, obviously. "Was that a compliment and an insult at the same time?"

"Of course it was," A pretty girl with black hair pulled into a pony tail, sneered. "Everything that comes out of Puck's mouth is either dirty or a back handed compliment. I would know, I taught him _everything_ he knows."

"Like hell you-"

"Okay! Okay!" Mr. Schue shook his head sadly. "Can you two manage to get along for five minutes for the sake of out New Directions member?" Harry looked up at him in shock, green eyes wide beneath the black fringe.

"Mr. Schue you've forgotten the fact that they are biologically unable to stop insulting for five minutes." Harry looked to the other Glee member that had chimed in. He was... different to say the least. Tight red jeans, and a black silk shirt with a scarf and some sort of jacket/sweater/..thing..

"What are you wearing?" Harry blurted out before he could control himself. Eyes widening, Harry cursed inwardly. He did not need to make enemies so early. "I- I didn't mean to say it like it sounded. I've just never seen someone dress like you do, except for my friend Luna but she's eccentric." Harry babbled for a few moments before shutting up.

It looked like the members of New Directions were torn on how to react. A few (i.e. the jocks) had smiles on their faces with laughter in their eyes. However, the other half of the members glared at him angrily.

"This is a new sweater from Marc Jacobs collection! It costs more than your entire outfit put together."

Harry glanced down at his torn Marilyn Manson shirt, black jeans, and purple converse. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing? It's comfortable..."

Harry watched with wide eyes as the boy stormed from the room. Well, he definitely sold his soul to the Devil when he stepped into the choir room.

**A/N: So, as I mentioned above, please don't kill me. It's OOC as I warned and probably not very good. I haven't really written anything for about a month. So, I feel rusty. **  
><strong>Song is "Another way to die" by Disturbed. <strong>

**Please review and tell me what you like and hate. Suggestions are welcome, any constructive crit is welcome. I don't enjoy flames as they throw my self esteem towards the ground, but I will retaliate. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Authors love that. Honestly. It's like sustenance for a new chapter, and a quick chapter. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**CDFK**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Do Not Own.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1, 154  
><strong>AN**: Quick Update? Yes. Not very good chapter? That's my opinion. Kind of a Filler Chapter. Just to get things rolling.

**Warnings**: Language. Babies. Invasion of Characters. OOC. Feeling of crying. Desperation. _**SLASH! HET! UNBETA'ED**_! Anything I have mentioned in the previous warnings.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Harry/Puck(?)

**Title**: Worse Than Selling Your Soul, Chapter 1

Hands trailed over the wooden shelves lovingly and longingly. Harry sighed as he tuned out the voice of the realtor, he wanted this house. He wanted the long stair case and the marble floors. Eyes glinting in determination, he turned towards the lady who was motioning towards the fireplace, and decided to interrupt her. "How much?"

"I- Excuse me?" She looked at him in confusion.

"I asked how much the price of the house was." Green eyes watched in amusement as she tried to find the price in her papers.

"Well, its $200,000 for the basics, but if you add in everything in here... It would be $275,000. I know it's a rather large price, but the house is just so beautifully made. The sellers wouldn't go for anything less." The woman twirled her brown hair around her finger and nervously bit her lip.

Harry thought about it for a moment. "I'll take it. Where do I sign?"

The realtor gaped at him.

-0-

Harry hummed lightly as he rocked Teddy to sleep. The seven month baby was finally sleeping through the night, and Harry couldn't have been more happy. The first few months after he had taken over being Teddy's parent had been a nightmare. Screaming and crying had kept him up at all hours of the night, and he had not had any idea of how to be a parent.

"Carry on my wayward son, there will be peace when you are done.." Harry sang softly, calming the infant down. "Lay your weary head to rest... Don't you cry no more..." Wincing, Harry knew he had butchered the lyrics. 'Oh well,' he thought, it was expected when you hadn't heard the song in a couple of weeks.

Harry watched as Teddy finally succumbed to sleep and with a small smile, he gently placed him in his crib. Teddy Lupin had been orphaned at the age of two months, and Harry had adopted him just days after. When Remus and Tonks had died, it had been a shock to Harry. Both had survived the wars with Voldemort, and to be killed by a drunk driver was heart breaking.

Walking out of the baby room, he headed down the hallway to his room. Softly opening the door, he strode inside before collapsing on his bed. His second day at McKinley High School had been tiring. Glee Club audition, and acquainting himself with the school children, and just trying to blend in.. His eye twitch, he completely failed. Besides the fact that he had apparently joined "Homo Explosion" and the Football Team at the same time kind of fucked him over in the "stay anonymous" department.

It probably wasn't a good idea to mention that he was gay. Not a good idea at all...

Rubbing a hand over his face, Harry sighed. The clock showed that it was only nine at night, but he was already exhausted. And he had another day of school tomorrow. Another day of torture... Well, damn, he was already getting into the teenager mindset. Chuckling quietly to himself Harry jumped as his cell phone buzzed.

"Hello?" Harry frowned as he saw the unknown number displayed on screen. He didn't tell a lot of people his number..

"Hey, Harry." It was a man, that was for sure. He had a deep, husky voice.

"Who is this?" Harry bit his lip.

"Aw, Harry baby, I'm hurt that you don't remember me. It's Marcus, your best friend..." The man, now dubbed Marcus, had a teasing quality to his tone.

Harry smiled as he heard the name. "Hey Mark. How are you doin'?" 'It's been a while,' Harry thought with a small frown. 'He wouldn't be calling if he wasn't in trouble.'

"I'm good, surprisingly. I was just sitting here and was thinking about how much I missed your humor. It's been boring here since you up and let a few weeks ago."

"Uh huh," Harry replied. "What's really going on?"

"Nothing!" Marcus sounded hurt. "You don't believe me?"

"Nope." And it was the truth. Even if Marcus was Harry's best friend, it didn't mean he wasn't a Slytherin. "Seriously, what do you want."

"Want is such a petty word... Need is a much better word." He was stalling, Harry realized. Something was up, and it was something big.

Sighing, Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. He officially could feel a head ache coming on. "What do you _need_, Marcus?" Merlin damn him if he was going to let the man get away without actually coming out and saying what he needed.

"I need a place where Theo can crash for a while. I know you two aren't the best of friends, but his father is in a lot of trouble, and man, I love him. He just needs to get away and I figured another country was far enough. Please? I'm beginning you, Harry. I'll pay for his rent and anything he breaks or eats. I swear!"

Harry turned onto his stomach, placing the phone away from his body for the moment. Groaning loudly, harry used the pillow to muffle the sound of despair. He had barely sort of settled in, and now Marcus wanted to send Theodore Nott to live with him? "Why?" Harry whined.

"...Didn't I just go through the reasons?" Sarcasm, wonderful.

A sigh from Harry, "I'm not even settled yet... Couldn't you send him to Blaise in Australia?"

"Nope, Blaise has a sweet little thing living with him. No room for Theo, no matter how much I begged. You were my last chance. Please...?" Marcus trailed off and Harry could just imagine big blue eyes widening and his lower lip jutting out.

"Ugh... Fine. But I am not happy about it."

All Harry could hear after that was Marcus's delighted shouts and he felt his life spiraling out of control. "Great, just fucking great." He snapped his phone closed and proceeded to try to suffocate himself with the pillow. Death was obviously the only option now.

-0-

When he woke up next it was to Teddy wailing and the sound of crashing. He jumped from his bed and ran out of the door and into the living room. He watched in horror as bag after bag was coming through the fireplace. After a good amount of bags, a young man around his age gracefully stepped out. "Hello, Harry. Thank you for letting me crash here on such short notice. Where will I be staying?"

A moan caught in his throat as he thought about the mess he would have to clean in the morning. Lifting a shaky hand, he pointed to the stairs. "Third door on the right. Try not to break anything else."

As Teddy's cries increased in volume, Harry felt like crying. Glancing at the clock he saw it was four am. He had school in three hours.

Things just got worse and worse, didn't they?

A/N: Thank you so very much to the few people who reviewed. They honestly made my day. Thank you to the people who favoured/alerted... However, I like reviews just as much :D My goal is to get to the overall number of 15-20 reviews with this chapter. Haha

So, introduced two new characters. Yeah, lets welcome Teddy and Theo. I couldn't leave them behind, so they got packed into this story.

**Question:** Is Harry/Puck alright with you guys? And how do you feel about the idea of Mpreg? I'm just toying with it right now... Just want the general feeling on it.

Well, please** Review!**

CDFK


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Do not own either.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1, 257  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Uh.. Harry/Puck? Harry/Any other male? Deciding...  
><strong>AN**: Hey! It's like 200 words longer! Yay me.

**Warnings**: Language... And SLASH! HET! UNBETA'ED! And anything else I've mentioned before.

The smell of cheap coffee is the only thing that kept Harry's eyes open. Or, maybe it was the anger that was simmering under the surface of his skin. He couldn't believe that Theo showed up at four in the bloody morning. And woke Teddy up. Taking a deep breath, Harry tightened his hold on his countertop. Knuckles whitened at the strength of his grip.

"It's not the house's fault," Harry whispered into thin air. "I shouldn't try to break the nice granite counter tops. They were a nice amount of money. Take a deep breath, Harry. Just breathe." Slowly he loosened his grip, fingers aching.

"Good job," a voice from the doorway mocked. "I guess talking to yourself is the new in-thing?"

"Fuck you," Harry muttered. With a half hearted glare in the Slytherin's direction, Harry turned to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee-black. "You know, Marcus forgot to mention the fact that you would be showing up so soon. Are you even enrolled in the local High School? Do you have money? A car? Do you even know basic muggle skills?"

Rolling his eyes, Theo walked closer to the island in the kitchen. "I'm enrolled, Mark did that last week. Their expecting me today. And yes, I took Arithmacy in Hogwarts... It's like muggle maths... And I know and understand basic English, I'm fluent in five languages so that covers Spanish.. I know History, Muggle as well as Wizard. Do you really need to act like I'm a uptight pureblood who can't be bothered to learn basic skills?"

Throwing his hands up into the air, Harry scowled. "YOU ARE an UPTIGHT PUREBLOOD! Before a year ago I didn't even know your name. You were just that kid who never bothered me. I thought you were just like Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Me?"

"Yeah. What else was I supposed to expect?" Taking a gulp of his drink, a sigh escaped pink lips as the liquid burned its way down his throat.

"A normal, reasonable human being? Malfoy was horrid. I can't believe you even managed to call a truce with him. Blaise was his best friend and even he wanted to strangle the blonde git." Light green eyes rolled in exasperation and light brown hair fell just into his eyes. "Can I have a mug of that black sludge you happen to be drinking now? Contrary to popular wizarding belief, international floo travel does have some side effects. Being tired, for one. "

"Oh," Harry said, eyes glinting. "You're tired, seriously? You woke me up at four in the fucking morning!"

"Sorry?"

Teddy began to cry from his room.

-0-

"So you do have a car," Harry stated.

"Yeah, Marcus bought it for me. Said it was a Camero or something? Stupid muggles and their crazy ass names." Harry gaped at the man as he lowered his body into the front seat. Just a camero, my ass. 1970 Black camero, fully restored.. Harry would kill to have one of these babies. "So," Theo twisted the key, bringing the engine to life. "Are you sure we can trust that babysitter? She looked like she had a few screws loose..."

"Yeah," Harry said confidently, "I already checked her out. Everyone says she's good and doesn't do anything she's not supposed to. Anyways, she's only getting paid ten pounds a day."

Theo nodded before turning his attention to the road. If the kid was dead when they got back after school, it was not his fault.

-0-

It was the fact that Theo wasn't lying about already being enrolled that ticked Harry off. Or, actually it would be more accurate to say Theo's presence ticked him off. "Stupid arrogant asshole," He murmured as he walked into his Spanish class.

"Who?" Jumping in surprise, Harry's eyes widened as he saw the chick from Glee club.

"Uh, just a friend who happens to be staying with me.. What's your name again?"

"Santana. Oh, you mean the sexy guy you were walking with earlier?" Brown eyes sparkled in amusement as Harry gagged.

"Sexy? Theo is anything but sexy. He's an ass. A hypocrite! A- A.. He's taken."

"So you are gay!" Laughing, Santana hooked her arm around his shoulder.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, I could possibly be gay-why would I tell you? No, I am not with Theo. And no, I don't have my eye on anyone in this school." Okay, well, maybe he was lying just a little bit. He had to admit, some of the guys here were pretty fucking hot. That tall football player had the whole puppy dog look going for him and a few others had something that Harry was attracted to.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, someone will catch your eye. And as your new best friend? I'll be there to say 'I told you so' and laugh."

Harry set his bag on the floor and raised an eyebrow at her. "You're going to be my new best friend? I don't think Marcus will like that."

"Your friend, Marcus, can suck my metaphorical dick. I claim you, and you can't do shit about it."

Harry nodded his head and laughed a little. At least things wouldn't be too horrible at McKinley.

-0-

The cafeteria was packed and Harry scanned the room for a place to sit. Eye's landing on Santana sitting next to the people he thought he saw in Glee he smiled. Taking Theo's arm, Harry walked towards the table where a few empty spots were. "Hey," Harry said shyly.

"Hey, hun." Santana replied.

"Can Theo and I sit here? I don't really know anyone else..."

"Sure," the mohawked teen from yesterday replied. "Nobody really minds, at least, nobody that doesn't have a stick up their ass." He shot a pointed glare towards the other boy from yesterday. "I'm Puck, you already know Santana and if you sit down I'll introduce the rest of the losers."

Harry smiled slightly, "This is Theo and you guys already know who I am."

Puck nodded, lips curving in a half smile. "Sitting on my right is Sam, and then Finn, Quinn, Artie is at the end of the table. To my left is Mike and Tina. Next to you is Santana and Brittney. And next to your friend Theo is Kurt, Mercedes, and Lauren."

Flashing him a deadly grin, Puck opened his arms. "Welcome to the Glee Club."

-0-

"You are not joining!" Harry hissed to Theo.

"I thought you wanted to be popular. Being in the Glee Club will not make you popular. The exact opposite if what I saw earlier this morning is to go by."

"What did you see?"

"Eh, some of the Glee kids got these icy drinks thrown in their faces. Seemed normal." Harry shrugged, waving off the slushy facials. "The point is, this is your first and last year at a muggle high school. You should enjoy it, not ruin it by becoming a Glee Freak."

Theo ran his hand through already messy hair. "Why does this bother you so much? We aren't friends.. Well, not good ones at least. And you joined the club so why can't I? Not like I'm actually looking forward to a year filled with muggles. Please, Harry? I love to sing! I'm not that good, but it's fun."

"Fine," Harry bit his lip and watched as a grin lit up Theo's face. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Well," he said, "let's go get you that audition."

**A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS! I went from 7 reviews to 23 in total! YES! Now.. Can i get 35? That would be amazing. Sorry for the little longer wait, I know how I usually update late night.. And now it's instead the next day in the afternoon. Woops. So this chapter is iffy to me. I'm not sure if I like the interactions or not..Oh Well.**

**LEAVE a review please! It makes my day when I read them. **

**And question: Who would prefer HP/Puck or HP/Kurt. Any other suggestions? Sam? Karofsky? Mike Chang? And, who is excited for HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2? I know I am. Just saying.**

**Please review. I'll reward you with a longer chapter. **

**CDFK :D**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own.  
>Word Count: 950 :

Warnings: For this chapter? I don't know. Whatever I felt like writing.  
>AN: Hey, sorry for the short chapter. I came down with the flu or something. I could barely concentrate.

Harry groaned before burying his head into his hands. He really, really thought Theo joining Glee was a bad idea. It wasn't the fact that he didn't want the brunette on Glee with him, he just wanted to protect him. Harry was going to be in Football and had training from Kingsley to defeat Voldemort, which included hand to hand, Theo had none of that. Harry could protect himself from the bullies here, Theo probably couldn't. Marcus would make heads roll if he found out that Theo ever got bullied or hurt here.

Harry winced slightly, when Marcus made heads roll he literally made heads roll. Decapitation was not a nice way to go, the Death Eaters found that out the hard way. He looked up when Theo cleared his throat, only looking slightly nervous.

"I'm going to sing The Cave by Mumford and Sons... I know I kind of suck... but here it goes." The music started and Theo bit his lip, eyes seeking out Harry's. Smiling a little, Harry tried to reassure him, forgetting his momentary anger.

"It's empty in the valley of your heart  
>The sun, it rises slowly as you walk<br>Away from all the fears  
>And all the faults you've left behind."<p>

Harry nodded his head to the music, keeping up the encouraging smile. Even if he and Theo had never really gotten along, he wasn't going to act like a complete bastard and scowl or something. The music actually sounded really good, he was better than he had said.

"The harvest left no food for you to eat  
>You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see<br>But I have seen the same  
>I know the shame in your defeat."<p>

Theo grinned at him, falling into the rhythm of the music. His eyes were alight in happiness and Harry smiled in relief. Well, even if Theo got picked on, he could say it made him happy. At least for a little while.

"But I will hold on hope  
>And I won't let you choke<br>On the noose around your neck."

Theo moved slowly, trying to get into the mood of the song, before he stopped. Swaying, was better for this song after all.

"And I'll find strength in pain  
>And I will change my ways<br>I'll know my name as it's called again."

Harry watched in amusement as Theo tried to find something to do with his hands, he never was able to stay still very long. Catching his eyes, Harry mouthed, 'Just sing.' Nodding in determination, he opened his mouth for the next verse and actually sang. Not just singing the words, but he sang the song with just as much emotion as the original artists.

" Cause I have other things to fill my time  
>You take what is yours and I'll take mine<br>Now let me at the truth  
>Which will refresh my broken mind<p>

So tie me to a post and block my ears  
>I can see widows and orphans through my tears<br>I know my call despite my faults  
>And despite my growing fears."<p>

Harry glanced around the room, feeling eyes staring at him. He caught Puck's eyes and blushed a little. He hated when people watched him, he felt like he was a type of meat. Well... Maybe that wasn't the best way to phrase something. Harry lowered his eyes and tried to look somewhere else, only to be caught by Santana's smirk. 'I told you so,' she mouthed, looking particularly smug.

Harry pouted, denying the small spark of attraction that Puck seemed to ignite within him. He just thought the guy was hot, that was all. He couldn't possibly ever, ever like him. Not in a million years. The guy was supposedly a bully (as the rumors went) and had even been to jail! 'Juvie,' Harry corrected himself. 'It's called juvie for people under the age of 18.'

Tuning back into the song, Harry mentally winced as he realized how much he had missed. It was nearing the end now.

"And I will hold on hope  
>And I won't let you choke<br>On the noose around your neck

And I'll find strength in pain  
>And I will change my ways<br>I'll know my name as it's called again."

AS he ended, Harry whistled and clapped with the rest of the Glee club. They had one new member.

-0-

They were driving back to the house, music blasting in the car and Theo lightly singing along with the lead singer. "So, did I choose a good song?"

"Hmm," Harry glanced over. "For your voice? Yeah, I think if you pushed yourself you could do more though. It was good, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thanks." Theo was silent for a while before he grinned. "You think Marcus is going to flip when I tell him I joined the Glee Club with you?"

"No doubt."

"Do you think Teddy is actually alive?"

"Theo, the babysitter did not kill my godson."

"Are you going to tell Teddy that he isn't your real son or are you going to let him grow up feeling like a normal kid?"

"How does him being my godson and not my biological son make him any different?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Theo.

"You know how kids can feel unloved easily, I just figured if he thought he was your biological son, things would be easier." Theo shrugged before looking out of the car window. Watching as they got closer and closer to the house. 'Home,' he thought with a small smile. 'Once Mark gets here it will be a home. With a complete family.'

"He won't feel unloved. He's the most important person to me. I'll make sure he knew how much his biological parents loved him too. So, he'll feel double the love!"

"Do you actually believe that's going to work?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

A/N: So as I said above, I'm really sorry about the length. But I suddenly came down with the flu and it was really hard to write. I probably won't post a chapter till Wednesday. And then not till Saturday, and then it should be back to the daily schedule. I'm just not feeling good and busy this week.

On the other hand. I WANT TO KISS ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS MADE MY LIFE/SPOILED ME ROTTEN.

So, as the fact that I am at 44 reviews, I hope to hit 60. Just because that number is amazing, and I know you guys can do it... For me? Please? Maybe it'll help me get better.

**Question: Harry/Puck is basically the pairing. With a few tried relationships before they understand. Who should Harry become infatuated with for a short period of time? It can be anyone, and I'll take them into consideration. **

CDFK


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**:I do not own.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 2,189  
><strong>AN**: Read one at bottom.

**Warnings:** SLASH! HET! Language. Sick Baby. Angry Parent. Etc..  
><strong>Pairings<strong>:Eventually Harry/Puck. Light flirting between Harry/Sam and someone else.

Harry sighed as he rocked Teddy back and forth. "Why aren't you falling asleep?" He murmured, kissing the top of the infants forehead. Eyes widening, Harry tore his lips away and used the back of his hand. 'Should a baby's head be that hot?' Harry wondered. Slowly reaching for the phone, Harry dialed the number of the local hospital.

"Hi, can I speak with any pediatrician that is currently on call?" Harry bit his lip and pulled Teddy closer to his heart, hoping to calm him a little bit. Listening to the questions that the woman asked, Harry rolled his eyes. "Harry Potter. Age 18. The problem is I'm pretty sure my godson is running a fever, and I don't know what to do."

Sighing in irritation, Harry shot a glare at the woman that was chattering on the phone. He already knew that it was a school night. "SHUT UP!" He yelled into the phone. "I want a god damned doctor on the phone who can tell me what's wrong with my kid. I know it's a damned school night, does it sound like I care? My baby boy is sick and your chattering on like a fucking bitch. I want a doctor on the phone. Now." Maybe, just maybe, he let his temper out a little bit, but who cared? He was tired and worried.

Harry tapped his foot impatiently and moved towards the couch. Cooing to Teddy, he adjusted how he was holding him before going back to the phone. His eye twitched as he heard the dial tone instead of the hospitals music. "Oh, fuck no." Harry scowled and picked up Teddy's baby bag that was on the counter. He pulled out a coat and bundled him up before scrawling a quick note to Theo.

_Theo,_

_Going to the Hospital. Teddy's sick. Be back sometime. Go to school without me._

_Harry._

-0-

Harry buckled Teddy into the child seat and took off down the road. If he remembered correctly, the hospital wasn't too far from here. He glanced at the sign he passed and swore. Apparently the exit for the hospital was the last turn. "Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck!" Slowing down and pulling off to the side of the road. Harry turned around in his seat and tried to calm Teddy down. "It'll be okay," he soothed. Frowning, he looked at the roads around him. Could he possibly make a u-turn and just get off at the right exit?

Might as well. Harry shrugged, blew a kiss to Teddy and righted himself in the seat again. Now to not kill him and the kid. Slowly pulling away from the side of the road, Harry concentrated on driving. He had to get to the hospital in one piece.

After what seemed like hours, Harry sighed in relief as he saw the building down the road on the right. "Merlin," he whispered. He was so exhausted. Pulling into the parking lot, Harry stopped the car and unbuckled. Taking a moment, Harry buttoned up the rest of his shirt and listened to Teddy's cries. He got out of the car and in an instant, Teddy was in his arms, ready to go.

Harry followed the signs and soon found the emergency room. The nurse at the desk didn't even look up at him, before she passed a clipboard over for him to fill out. "Parent or Guardians have to fill this out for anyone under the age of 18 coming in. Fill this out and then give it back to me, and I'll make sure that the doctors get to you soon."

Gaping at the lady, Harry shifted Teddy in his arms. "Excuse me?"

Sighing in irritation, the nurse looked up and rolled her eyes. "What? I gave you the instructions, what else do you need?"

"First off," Harry sneered. "You need to lose the attitude. People are hurt and sick, and you're going to act like that to them? Second off, my seventh month son is sick. Is there any pediatrician available? Without needing to wait four or more hours."

The nurse shifted guiltily, "Dr. Morano is still on call if you want me to page him. He's the best pediatrician this hospital has... However, you still need to fill out the forms."

Harry sighed, "Sure, please page him. I really don't know what's wrong with my kid." Pushing Teddy farther up on his hip, Harry scanned the waiting room and saw how many people were here. At least 20, and it was 3 a.m. on a Tuesday. He slowly made his way towards some of the open seats on the right wall.

Patients name: Ted Remus Lupin  
>Birthday: March 5th, 2012.<br>Parent or Guardians name: Harry James Potter

The questions went on and Harry impatiently filled them out, glancing up every few moments to check on Teddy and to see if a Doctor had come to the waiting room yet. Ten minutes later, he had filled out the three pages of patient information and was walking back to the nurse's desk to give the papers back. "Here you go," he murmured, trying to stifle a yawn that came after. "Do you know how long it will be before Dr. Morano is here?"

The woman glanced up, gave him a small smile and shook her head. "He was on the other side of the hospital when I paged him, he might of even been with a patient himself. Sometimes it's impossible to tell. Sorry, but I have no idea how much longer it will be. But, I will put your file out and maybe you'll be called into the back before he gets here."

-0-

An hour later, Harry stopped cooing to Teddy for a moment and took a look around. He only recognized a few of the faces here now. 'The others must have already been admitted,' he thought with envy. He had a baby who was running a pretty high fever here and he couldn't be bumped up a few spots on the list?

"Ted Lupin!" A man called out, he was wearing a white over coat and Harry let a small smile grace his features. Finally a doctor. Tightening his hold on Teddy, Harry walked carefully to the doctor.

"Right here," Harry said, pointing to Teddy.

The doctor nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him. They walked quickly to a small room in the back, one that had what looked like everything needed to care medically for a baby. "Set him on the table right there."

"Can- Can I hold him instead? Every time I set him down, he starts wailing like a banshee." Harry bit his lip and looked at the Doctor.

"Fine, but you, sit right there." The man pointed towards a plastic chair and Harry hurried to comply. "So, when did you notice the fever?"

Harry struggled to remember the time. "Probably two hours ago, but he'd been fussing for ages. I just hadn't felt his forehead."

"Hmm," the man hummed before he pulled out a baby thermometer and took Teddy's temperature. "101.5 degrees Fahrenheit. We need to get him cooled down, does he have any other symptoms?"

"Well... he spit up more than usual when I fed him today. And, he would only let me hold him."

The doctor nodded and looked inside Teddy's throat. "His throat is red and irritated." Pausing, the doctor looked to his ears and then he used his hands to feel around Teddy's neck. "He's not swollen, so it's nothing to do with the tonsils. In my medical opinion, I think he's just got a nasty case of the common cold. I can't really give you anything for it. All I can recommend is giving him lots of fluids and making sure he's wrapped up in blankets, sweating it out helps." The doctor pulled out a small pad of prescription paper and wrote something down.

"If you turn this into the local pharmacy, they can get you a special brand of fluids that are geared towards babies. It'll help him, and he should be over it within a couple of days." Harry nodded and tucked Teddy closer to his body, feeling a wave of protectiveness wash over him.

"Thanks, Doctor." He muttered, grabbing the piece of paper with the type of fluids on it. He wearily stood up and walked out the way he came. They already had his billing information and the insurance that Marcus set him up with. He was good to go.

-0-

Harry collapsed on the couch when he got home. It was 5 a.m. and he was exhausted. He got up a moment later and tucked Teddy into his crib, making sure there were a few more blankets. "Fluids," Harry whispered, "which means I should probably get his bottle and fill it with some water." Rolling his shoulders, Harry walked to the kitchen and grabbed Teddy's bottle (thanking every deity that is was on the counter) and filled it up with water from the fridge.

He smiled slightly as the infant suckled on the bottle nipple and drank most of the water. Tiredly he burped him before laying Teddy back in the crib. He could take a small nap couldn't he? Just a small nap.. Harry laid down on the couch, listening to Teddy's soft breathing.

-0-

"You think he's alive?" Harry groaned, hand shooting out, trying to hit the annoying voice.

"Obviously, he wouldn't have responded to you if he was dead." Harry could almost see the way that persons nose would be tilted, as if he was the best around.

Harry groggily opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "What the fuck...?" He did not want to wake up to the Glee Club watching him. That was just fuckin' creepy. Although, with the way Sam was leaning, Harry couldn't help but admire the body that the cotton shirt was clinging too. He rolled his eyes and buried his face back into the couch, he couldn't just go randomly checking out guys' bodies when he felt like it. "What are you guys doing here?" The volume of his voice was slightly muffled by the couch cushion but they could all understand him.

"Well," Theo said, sitting by Harry's head. "Teddy is sick-as you know, and you wouldn't wake up this morning when I was trying to go to school. So! I had the Glee club collect all of our makeup work, and the work that is going to be going on in school tomorrow. I figured we should stay home another day with Teddy. Just to make sure he would be all better." Theo shrugged.

"Fuck," Harry hissed, sitting up. "I slept through the whole day? I was only supposed to take a nap. Have you been giving Teddy lots of liquids? Burping him? Feeding him? Changing him? Keeping his wrapped in blankets?" Harry got up and started walking towards the crib. Why had he slept so long?

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Theo chided, "Teddy is fine and getting a little bit better. I've gone and gotten the special liquid the prescription said to get, I've kept him warm, and I've been doing everything right. I've taken care of a sick kid before, come on. You should trust me."

Shrugging, Harry scratched his head before carefully taking Teddy out of his crib. "Are you okay, baby boy?" Pressing a kiss against the sweaty forehead, Harry was happy to note that it didn't seem as hot as it was last night.

"Well, aren't you the perfect daddy." Santana mocked jokingly. "Stayed up all night and rushed your kid to the hospital instead of googling what was wrong." She gave him a smile and a wink before joining him over by the crib. "He's adorable!"

Harry grinned before turning around to face the rest of the people that had invaded his living room. "Why is the whole club here?"

Puck shrugged, "They followed."

Harry nodded, tempted to roll his eyes. He scanned the room and almost laughed. Even in Glee club they split up into groups. Kurt and Mercedes, the footballers, Tina and Artie, Quinn and Finn, Rachel was on her own, and the others just stood around. "So, thanks for bringing mine and Theo's homework..." He wanted them to leave, but he wasn't naturally a rude person.

Puck, taking the hint, shooed the rest of the club out of the front door. Only he and Santana stayed. Giving him a wan smile, Harry thanked him.

"No problem," Puck said. "I know the feeling of not wanting people in my house. Happens all the time." Santana nodded in agreement before going over and entertaining herself with Teddy and talking with Theo.

"So.." Harry said, trailing off.

"So... Have any video games?" Puck shot him a smile and Harry almost laughed.

"Yeah, I have Mortal Kombat for the PS3. Every played?"

"You have to ask? That game is the shit!"

Harry went to bed that night with a smile on his face. At least he had a couple of friends-ones he could tell would be friends for life.

**A/N**: Hey, I've been in the hospital you guys. I'm really sorry about not updating, but I couldn't. And, my stupid computer wasn't with me in the hospital. Thank you for the reviews last time! I really, really want to hit a certain number (80...) and I'm hoping you guys will do it, but all reviews are appreciated.

Please review. And, HARRY POTTER SOON! Haha, please please review. Lol.

CDFK


	6. Note, please please read

Dear readers,

Hey, so I really want to apologize you guys. It's been really unfair to you all to wait so long for a chapter. However, this will not be one.

I've been in the hospital lately.

First I had appendicitis, and then I got an infection. Pretty bad on both parts and its been pretty hellish.

They just allowed me to have my laptop today. (My parents that is.) So, I decided to post this note.

I won't be updating _Worse Than Selling Your Soul_ or _Misguided Misconceptions_ for a while.

HOWEVER, I MAY POST ONE-SHOTS IF I FEEL UP TO IT.

_Misguided Misconceptions: _ I'm truly, really really sorry about this wait. It's ridiculous and I shouldn't even be apologizing, I should be writing. However, writers block kicked my butt before the hospital and now I'm kind of drained. I don't feel like writing something that needs to have deep plot. So, I REALLY REALLY AM SORRY.

_Worse Than Selling Your Soul: _So, I'm sorry you guys. I, I just can't bring myself to start writing the new chapter yet. I just... am out of juice right now. I'll try to get another chapter up before my school starts, I'll try to make it long and interesting. Please bear with me.

Love,

CDFK


	7. IMPORTANT

Author's notes:

So, yeah, first off can I just apologize? Sorry...about everything.

**Never Forget:** I'm abandoning this story. Maybe putting it up for adoption. I don't know. I can't seem to write to it anymore and I don't like the way the first couple of chapters went. And the last chapter review count was kind of disappointing, but that didn't really affect my decision. If someone wants to take this over and clean it up and then write more to it, I would be happy to let you use it. Not like this is some original, amazing story or something.

**Worse than selling your soul:** I just can't. Its...this story is really bad you guys. I hate it now. I can't even stand to think about Glee, never mind watch it or write a fan fiction. I'm sorry, but this too I am abandoning. Again, if anybody wants to adopt it, PM me and I would be happy to give you the "rights" to the story.


End file.
